Alex
One of the 2012-era members still active to this day. . Colo Activity Finding Coloholics Alex found out about Coloholics back when he got tired of another role-playing site. Having grown weary of the community as a whole which was far too stuck-up and married to their own ideas to grant him the level of freedom he craved. Taking to Google, he searched for a role-playing site that had as few regulations as possible while remaining relatively orderly and eventually stumbled upon Coloholics. Opting to try his luck and make an account, he is now an active member of Coloholics and is directly responsible for the presence of a handful of members. Favorite Role-plays Among the several roleplay forums Alex has developed a fondness for, he finds Dragon Ball : Legacy, Age of Heroes, Heroic Genesis, The Tournament, Dragon Ball X, Artificial Love, Indie Ink and Apocrypha - his current work in progress - to be particularly noteworthy. Own Roleplays Alex has, so far, been the "driving force" of the creation of a few roleplay forums, namely Apocrypha, Dragon Ball X, and The Tournament, though the latter of whom was his less-than-successful first attempt. However, he has been a moderator for a choice few which include Dragon Ball Z: Ultimate Legacy and a few others. When approving profiles, he always asks for a decent amount of detail on things like personality, description, and history of your characters, having opted to follow in SubtleKnifeWielder's foot-steps and taking cues from him to this day when unsure as to how to proceed. Contrary to Subtle however, he prefers to make use of line counts rather than paragraphs, suggesting an average of ten lines for the important sections of a profile. Quotes his time in Coloholics "I don't know why I even cared about being taken seriously so much when I first joined, I get more respect out of just fucking around." - Alex Trivia *Alex is notoriously bad at figuring out the configurations of new sites every time Coloholics changes online venue, having taken all of three months to figure out how to turn on automatic notifications on the current site. *Alex firmly believes that its almost impossible to have a decent RP fight without a high level of maturity, a stat system, or a third-party functioning as a judge. Trusting very few people to possess the former or act as the latter has left him making use of the second option almost consistently when making role-plays of his own. *His favorite number is four, and his favourite colour is slate gray. *Alex is directly responsible for the memberships of Talos, Jena, Ophelia (formerly EmpressOphelia), and LambdaEdge (no longer active). *He makes a point of training daily despite hating physical activity due to his dread of being perceived as weak. *He is a published author, but works at a call center for a living. *He makes a point of correcting spelling mistakes when he spots them, but does so for informative purposes more than anything and is not particularly bothered by them. *Alex's approach to most problems as a moderator is that he'd rather be asked the same question fifty times and let the members do things right than have to fix a problem or settled an argument himself once. *Alex is the only member who identifies with one of his own bad habits strongly enough to make it his chatango icon, namely; smoking. See Also Category:Forum_Info Category:Members